Goddess, grant me Decimus!
by Shakii
Summary: An attempt at one-shotting Ereri in an Ancient Rome AU! Levi(Numerius) attempts to buy the meretrix, Eren(Decimus) from the Palatinus Mons Brothel. But Decimus is not a meretrix… OR A PROSTIBULAE! Fluff...? T just in case. Levi/Numerius's POV.


Goddess, grant me Decimus!

**Glossary can be found at the bottom of the page. All the information I provide was only quickly researched for the purpose of this fanfiction. Don't go writing an essay based on this fic! Heheh.**

* * *

As I walk towards Palatinus Mons, I notice a new structure entitled "brothel". Of course, the Aediles must have arranged it; for they enjoyed the large tax income provided by the Meretrix! Alas, I was never one for multiple companions. I tried to expand the notion, it never truly stuck the right way. Before continuing on my voyage to visit the temple belonging to Venus, I witness a young man, dressed in a short toga. The toga itself was no longer yellow, it had most likely suffered a lengthy lifespan and lost some of its pigmentation. He was carrying woven baskets of fresh pastries into the brothel. I would have abandoned post if his beauty had not caught my attention. He turned towards me, if only for one short moment, to position the basket in his arms before looking in my direction and running off into the entrance concealed with hanging silk.

His complexion was paler than most, his eyes evoked the appearance of emeralds and his body was built enough to intrigue though it was covered by an aged toga. I quickened my pace and entered the brothel. "Greetings." I said, as if pressed for time, searching the floor with my eyes. There was a dark skinned woman, who was very plump and featured perfectly curved thighs. She was a true beauty, with lips like those of Venus herself! After quickly entering a daze of sorts, I was quickly removed from it by this beautiful woman. "Hm? What brings you here? Are you interested in becoming a patron, here?" She inquired. I nod my head, still scouting the room for my original purpose. "You must show me the man who just entered through here moments ago." I insisted coolly. She bows gracefully and lifts her head. "Ah- my sincerest apologies—"Before she could complete her speech, I notice the man returning from the further reaches of another room. I push the woman aside and make my way towards the man, placing my arm onto my hip and displaying my muscles.

"Excuse me." I said, as I stop right before him on his predetermined path.

"What is it?" The man asks with a sour expression.

"I was captured by your immense beauty. Allow me to remove you from this place and lavish you with all the materials you desire." I proclaim loudly. The women behind me start to chuckle.

The beautiful man's face turns bright red, like the healthiest blood. "I am merely delivering pastries, sorry to disappoint you despite your sumptuous fantasies." He replies.

"Blasphemy. You belong with me! Allow me to introduce myself, I am referred to as Numerius Marius Paetinus. You may address me as Numerius."

The man gains his pale complexion once again and the bridge of his nose becomes wrinkled. "It is truly a pleasure. I must be off." The man starts on his path yet again but avoids colliding with me. I step in his way, again.

"You are not being sincere. How rude, I am only trying to spoil you."

"However I am not a meretrix!" The man scowled.

I turn to the lady from my earlier conversation. "I don't suppose he's a prostibulae?"

The woman stares wide-eyed. The man, whose path I was blocking, makes his way closer to me, closing the gap between us. With rage in his voice, he states: "My name is Decimus Lutatius Milo, you may not address me as Decimus, you may not address me as meretrix and you may certainly not address me as prostibulae! I am a man of the bakery, no such titles are welcome."

Before he could continue, I place my hand behind his head and close the distance between our lips. I could feel him struggle as I placed my hand on his lower back and pressed his core against mine. I explore his mouth, he shivers and pushes me away before falling backwards. I lend him my hand, but he leaves it as he takes a few shallow breaths and rests on the floor. The women exchanged excited comments and they caressed each other whilst jumping in place. Suddenly, Decimus runs from the brothel. I try to reach the door in time to grasp which direction he would run. But to no avail. I turn with a sigh. "Women, inform your guardian that I would very much like to know if he could inform me of what bakery he commissions." The fair woman reassured me as I leave through the silk adorned entrance.

I make my way to my original destination, to visit Venus. However, unlike before, I knew what subject to approach her with. I reach a stagnated depiction of the goddess, offer her a tribute and start to converse with her of today's events. "You would have envied his beauty, goddess. He seduced me with a single glance. It seems as though he would never give the likes of me the time of day…Thus, goddess, please allow me the time of night with this mysterious man; Decimus."

After spending my time at the temple, the sun was dying and the sky was entering a deep sleep. I decided to make my way home. As I turn a corner, passing by a pleasant home decorated with different sizes of pots, urns and other hand-crafted containers… I am struck down! Only seconds after meeting the ground, a weight rests on my chest and two hands pin down my perfect shoulders. "Numerius, your stature is quite small." A familiar voice whispers to me. Again, I see those piercing green eyes, above me, now accompanied by a devilish grin playing on the lips of my new obsession. "Decimus…"

* * *

GLOSSARY:

Meretrix: A registered man or woman who exchanged sexual favors for something in return. These registered prostitutes would pay imperial tax. Most prostitutes were foreign, abandoned children or enslaved women trained for that purpose. It was a commonality for even teenage boys to visit brothels and such. It's said that it was common for men and women to be prostitutes, and it was even common for a rich male to buy out a specific prostitute for years at a time! It was also common for a male to buy a male meretrix's services. Sadly, no "freeborn" was allowed to marry any prostitute. It was also commonly accepted that even married men were allowed to participate in sexual acts with prostitutes.

Prostibulae: an unregistered man or woman who exchanged sexual favors for something in exchange. They don't pay taxes and they don't have a great reputation.

Aedile: was an office of the roman republic. Apparently they were in charge of maintaining public buildings, organizing and regulating festivals. They also enforced the public order and were apparently politicians. From what I read, they're divided into two main groups for this reason.

Toga: At some point, Meretrix…and I imagine prostibulae as well, had to wear togas (pretty much huge pieces of fabric draped in very specific ways.) typically died yellow to help distinguish them from the normal crowd.

Palatinus Mons: The centremost of the Seven Hills of Rome... (On the summit of which stands the arch of Titus) According to tradition, it was the first of the hills to be occupied by a settlement; and some authorities think that ritual reasons had much to do with its selection.


End file.
